The present invention relates to a compound that is useful as a catalyst activator. More particularly the present invention relates to such compounds that are particularly adapted for use in the addition polymerization of unsaturated compounds in combination with a Group 3-10 metal complex, said activator comprising at least one zwitterionic compound able to activate the metal complex to cause addition polymerization. Such an activator is particularly advantageous for use in a polymerization process wherein catalyst, catalyst activator, and at least one polymerizable monomer are combined under polymerization conditions to form a polymeric product.
It is previously known in the art to activate Ziegler-Natta polymerization catalysts, particularly such catalysts comprising Group 3-10 metal complexes containing delocalized xcfx80-bonded ligand groups, by the use of Bronsted acid salts capable of transferring a proton to form a cationic derivative or other catalytically active derivative of such Group 3-10 metal complex. Preferred Bronsted acid salts are such compounds containing a cation/anion pair that is capable of rendering the Group 3-10 metal complex catalytically active. Suitable activators comprise fluorinated arylborate anions, preferably tetrakis(pentafluorophenyl)borate anions. Additional suitable anions include sterically shielded diboron anions corresponding to the formula: 
wherein:
S is hydrogen, alkyl, fluoroalkyl, aryl, or fluoroaryl, ArF is fluoroaryl, and X1 is either hydrogen or halide, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,895. Additional examples include carborane compounds such as are disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,884.
Examples of preferred charge separated (cation/anion pair) activators are protonated ammonium, sulfonium, or phosphonium salts capable of transferring a hydrogen ion, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,401, U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,380, U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,927, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,157, as well as oxidizing salts such as carbonium, ferrocenium and silyilium salts, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,723, U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,192 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,087.
Further suitable activators for the above metal complexes include strong Lewis acids including (trisperfluorophenyl)borane and tris(perfluorobiphenyl)borane. The former composition has been previously disclosed for the above stated end use in EP-A-520,732, whereas the latter composition is similarly disclosed by Marks, et al., in J. Am. Chem. Soc., 118, 12451-12452 (1996).
Despite the satisfactory performance of the foregoing catalyst activators under a variety of polymerization conditions, there is still a need for improved cocatalysts for use in the activation of various metal complexes under a variety of reaction conditions. In particular, the previously known activators comprising a Bronsted acid salt capable of transferring a proton to a ligand of the metal complex, generally simultaneously produce a neutral by-product such as an amine or phosphine compound. Such byproducts are often difficult to remove from the resulting catalyst composition and can adversely affect the catalytic performance of the resulting catalyst composition. Accordingly, it would be desirable if there were provided catalyst activators that could be employed in solution, slurry, gas phase or high pressure polymerizations and under homogeneous or heterogeneous process conditions having improved activation properties.
According to the present invention there is now provided zwitterionic compounds, corresponding to the formula: 
wherein:
L+ is a protonated derivative of an element of Group 15 of the Periodic Table of the Elements, additionally bearing two hydrocarbyl substituents of from 1 to 50 carbons each. or a positively charged derivative of an element of Group 14 of the Periodic Table of the Elements, said Group 14 element being substituted with three hydrocarbyl substituents of from 1 to 50 carbons each;
R1 is a divalent linking group of from 1 to 40 non-hydrogen atoms;
R2 independently each occurrence is a ligand group of from 1 to 50 nonhydrogen atoms with the proviso that in a sufficient number of occurrences to balance charge in the compound, R2 is L+xe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94;
R4 is a bridging hydride or halide group or a divalent linking group of from 1 to 40 non-hydrogen atoms;
M1 is boron, aluminum or gallium;
Arf independently each occurrence is a monovalent, fluorinated organic group containing from 6 to 100 non-hydrogen atoms;
Y is a Group 15 element; and
Z is a Group 14 element.
Additionally according to the present invention there is provided a catalyst composition capable of polymerizing an ethylenically unsaturated, polymerizable monomer comprising, in combination, a Group 3-13 metal complex and the above described zwitterionic compound, or the reaction product resulting from such combination.
Additionally according to the present invention there is provided a process for polymerization of one or more ethylenically unsaturated, polymerizable monomers comprising contacting the same, optionally in the presence of an inert aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbon, with the above described catalyst composition.
The foregoing zwitterionic boron compounds are uniquely capable of forming active catalyst compositions from neutral Group 3-10 metal complexes without generating separate Lewis base byproducts able to coordinate to the resulting active metal species. As a result the compounds possess improved catalyst activation properties. They are also uniquely adapted for use in activation of a variety of metal complexes, especially Group 4 metal complexes, under standard and atypical polymerization conditions.
All references herein to elements belonging to a certain Group refer to the Periodic Table of the Elements published and copyrighted by CRC Press, Inc., 1995. Also any reference to the Group or Groups shall be to the Group or Groups as reflected in this Periodic Table of the Elements using the IUPAC system for numbering groups.
The compounds of the invention are further characterized in the following manner. Examples of preferred zwitterionic boron compounds according to the present invention correspond to the formula: HLxe2x80x2+xe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94Bxe2x88x92(Arf)3, wherein:
R1 is a hydrocarbylene group or a halo-, alkoxy-, N,N-dihydrocarbylamino-, silyl-, or germyl-substituted hydrocarbylene group, said R1 having from 2 to 40 atoms not counting hydrogen atoms;
Lxe2x80x2 is dihydrocarbyl substituted nitrogen or phosphorus group, having from 1 to 50 carbons in each hydrocarbyl group; and
Arf independently each occurrence is a monovalent, fluorinated organic group containing from 6 to 100 atoms not counting hydrogen atoms.
Highly preferred are zwitterionic compounds corresponding to the formula:
HN+(R5)2xe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94Bxe2x88x92(Arf)3,
wherein:
R1 is a C1-40 alkylene group or a C6-40 arylene group;
R5 independently each occurrence is a C1-50 hydrocarbyl group; and
Arf each occurrence is perfluorophenyl, perfluoronaphthyl or perfluorobiphenyl.
Generally, solubility of the compounds of the invention in aliphatic compounds is increased by incorporation of one or more oleophilic R5 groups such as long chain alkyl groups; long chain alkenyl groups; or halo-, alkoxy-, amino-, silyl-, or germyl-substituted long chain alkyl groups or long chain alkenyl groups. By the term xe2x80x9clong chainxe2x80x9d are meant groups having from 10 to 50 non-hydrogen atoms in such group, preferably in a non-branched form. It is understood that the catalyst activator may comprise a mixture of R5 groups of differing lengths. For example, one suitable activator (wherein L is nitrogen) may be derived from the commercially available long chain amine comprising a mixture of two C14, C16 or C18 alkyl groups and one methyl group. Such amines are available from Witco Corp., under the trade name Kemamine(trademark) T9701, and from Akzo-Nobel under the trade name Armeen(trademark) M2HT.
Most highly preferred zwitterionic compounds for use herein are: 
wherein R5 is methyl, phenyl or a mixture of C14-18 alkyl.
The present zwitterionic compounds are readily synthesized by treatment of a triaryl or trialkyl boron compound with an organometallic compound such as a suitably substituted Grignard reagent or organolithium reagent followed by protonation.
Suitable catalysts for use in combination with the foregoing cocatalysts include any compound or complex of a metal of Groups 3-10 of the Periodic Table of the Elements capable of being activated to polymerize ethylenically unsaturated compounds by the present activators. Examples include Group 10 diimine derivatives corresponding to the formula: 
Similar catalysts to the foregoing are disclosed by M. Brookhart, et al., in J. Am. Chem. Soc., 118, 267-268(1996) and J. Am. Chem. Soc., 117, 6414-6415 (1995), as being active polymerization catalysts especially for polymerization of xcex1-olefins, either alone or in combination with polar comomoners such as vinyl chloride, alkyl acrylates and alkyl methacrylates.
Additional catalysts include derivatives of Group 3, 4, or Lanthanide metals which are in the +2, +3, or +4 formal oxidation state. Preferred compounds include metal complexes containing from 1 to 3 xcfx80-bonded anionic or neutral ligand groups, which may be cyclic or non-cyclic delocalized xcfx80-bonded anionic ligand groups. Exemplary of such xcfx80-bonded anionic ligand groups are conjugated or nonconjugated, cyclic or non-cyclic dienyl groups, allyl groups, boratabenzene groups, and arene groups. By the term xe2x80x9cxcfx80-bondedxe2x80x9d is meant that the ligand group is bonded to the transition metal by a sharing of electrons from a partially delocalized xcfx80-bond.
Each atom in the delocalized xcfx80-bonded group may independently be substituted with a radical selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, hydrocarbyl, halohydrocarbyl, hydrocarbyl-substituted metalloid radicals wherein the metalloid is selected from Group 14 of the Periodic Table of the Elements, and such hydrocarbyl- or hydrocarbyl-substituted metalloid radicals further substituted with a Group 15 or 16 hetero atom containing moiety. Included within the term xe2x80x9chydrocarbylxe2x80x9d are C1-20 straight, branched and cyclic alkyl radicals, C6-20 aromatic radicals, C7-20 alkyl-substituted aromatic radicals, and C7-20 aryl-substituted alkyl radicals. In addition two or more such radicals may together form a fused ring system, including partially or fully hydrogenated fused ring systems, or they may form a metallocycle with the metal. Suitable hydrocarbyl-substituted organometalloid radicals include mono-, di- and tri-substituted organometalloid radicals of Group 14 elements wherein each of the hydrocarbyl groups contains from 1 to 20 carbon atoms. Examples of suitable hydrocarbyl-substituted organometalloid radicals include trimethylsilyl, triethyl-silyl, ethyldimethylsilyl, methyldiethylsilyl, triphenylgermyl, and trimethylgermyl groups. Examples of Group 15 or 16 hetero atom containing moieties include amine, phosphine, ether or thioether moieties or divalent derivatives thereof, for example amide, phosphide, ether or thioether groups bonded to the transition metal or Lanthanide metal, and bonded to the hydrocarbyl group or to the hydrocarbyl-substituted metalloid containing group.
Examples of suitable anionic, delocalized xcfx80-bonded groups include cyclopentadienyl, indenyl, fluorenyl, tetrahydroindenyl, tetrahydrofluorenyl, octahydrofluorenyl, pentadienyl, cyclohexadienyl, dihydroanthracenyl, hexahydroanthracenyl, decahydroanthracenyl groups, and boratabenzene groups, as well as C1-10 hydrocarbyl-substituted or C1-10 hydrocarbyl-substituted silyl substituted derivatives thereof. Preferred anionic delocalized xcfx80-bonded groups are cyclopentadienyl, pentamethylcyclopentadienyl, tetramethylcyclopentadienyl, tetramethylsilylcyclo-pentadienyl, indenyl, 2,3-dimethylindenyl, fluorenyl, 2-methylindenyl, 2-methyl-4-phenylindenyl, tetrahydrofluorenyl, octahydrofluorenyl, and tetrahydroindenyl.
The boratabenzenes are anionic ligands which are boron containing analogues to benzene. They are previously known in the art having been described by G. Herberich. et al., in Organometallics, 14,1, 471-480 (1995). Preferred boratabenzenes correspond to the formula: 
wherein Rxe2x80x3 is selected from the group consisting of hydrocarbyl, silyl, or germyl, said Rxe2x80x3 having up to 20 non-hydrogen atoms. In complexes involving divalent derivatives of such delocalized xcfx80-bonded groups one atom thereof is bonded by means of a covalent bond or a covalently bonded divalent group to another atom of the complex thereby forming a bridged system.
A suitable class of catalysts are transition metal complexes corresponding to the formula:
LplMXmXxe2x80x2nXxe2x80x3p, or a dimer thereof
wherein:
Lp is an anionic, delocalized, xcfx80-bonded group that is bound to M, containing up to 50 non-hydrogen atoms, optionally two Lp groups may be joined together forming a bridged structure, and further optionally one Lp may be bound to X;
M is a metal of Group 4 of the Periodic Table of the Elements in the +2, +3 or +4 formal oxidation state;
X is an optional, divalent substituent of up to 50 non-hydrogen atoms that together with Lp forms a metallocycle with M;
Xxe2x80x2 is an optional neutral ligand having up to 20 non-hydrogen atoms;
Xxe2x80x3 each occurrence is a monovalent, anionic moiety having up to 40 non-hydrogen atoms, optionally, two Xxe2x80x3 groups may be covalently bound together forming a divalent dianionic moiety having both valences bound to M, or, optionally 2 Xxe2x80x3 groups may be covalently bound together to form a neutral, conjugated or nonconjugated diene that is xcfx80-bonded to M (whereupon M is in the +2 oxidation state), or further optionally one or more Xxe2x80x3 and one or more Xxe2x80x2 groups may be bonded together thereby forming a moiety that is both covalently bound to M and coordinated thereto by means of Lewis base functionality;
l is 0, 1 or 2;
m is 0 or 1;
n is a number from 0 to 3;
p is an integer from 0 to 3; and
the sum, l+m+p, is equal to the formal oxidation state of M, except when 2 Xxe2x80x3 groups together form a neutral conjugated or non-conjugated diene that is xcfx80-bonded to M, in which case the sum l+m is equal to the formal oxidation state of M.
Preferred complexes include those containing either one or two Lp groups.
The latter complexes include those containing a bridging group linking the two Lp groups. Preferred bridging groups are those corresponding to the formula (ER*2)x wherein E is silicon, germanium, tin, or carbon, R* independently each occurrence is hydrogen or a group selected from silyl, hydrocarbyl, hydrocarbyloxy and combinations thereof, said R* having up to 30 carbon or silicon atoms, and x is 1 to 8. Preferably, R* independently each occurrence is methyl, ethyl, propyl, benzyl, tert-butyl, phenyl, methoxy, ethoxy or phenoxy.
Examples of the complexes containing two Lp groups are compounds corresponding to the formula: 
wherein:
M is titanium, zirconium or hafnium, preferably zirconium or hafnium, in the +2 or +4 formal oxidation state;
R3 in each occurrence independently is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydrocarbyl, silyl, germyl, cyano, halo and combinations thereof, said R3 having up to 20 non-hydrogen atoms, or adjacent R3 groups together form a divalent derivative (that is, a hydrocarbadiyl, siladiyl or germadiyl group) thereby forming a fused ring system, and
Xxe2x80x3 independently each occurrence is an anionic ligand group of up to 40 non-hydrogen atoms, or two Xxe2x80x3 groups together form a divalent anionic ligand group of up to 40 non-hydrogen atoms or together are a conjugated diene having from 4 to 30 non-hydrogen atoms forming a xcfx80-complex with M, whereupon M is in the +2 formal oxidation state, and
R*, E and x are as previously defined.
The foregoing metal complexes are especially suited for the preparation of polymers having stereoregular molecular structure. In such capacity it is preferred that the complex possesses Cs symmetry or possesses a chiral, stereorigid structure. Examples of the first type are compounds possessing different delocalized xcfx80-bonded systems, such as one cyclopentadienyl group and one fluorenyl group. Similar systems based on Ti(IV) or Zr(IV) were disclosed for preparation of syndiotactic olefin polymers in Ewen, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 110, 6255-6256 (1988). Examples of chiral structures include rac bis-indenyl complexes. Similar systems based on Ti(IV) or Zr(IV) were disclosed for preparation of isotactic olefin polymers in Wild et al., J. Organomet. Chem., 232, 233-47, (1982).
Exemplary bridged ligands containing two xcfx80-bonded groups are: dimethylbis(cyclopentadienyl)silane, dimethylbis(tetramethylcyclopentadienyl)silane, dimethylbis(2-ethylcyclopentadien-1-yl)silane, dimethylbis(2-t-butylcyclopentadien-1-yl)silane, 2,2-bis(tetramethylcyclopentadienyl)propane, dimethylbis(inden-1-yl)silane, dimethylbis(tetrahydroinden-1-yl)silane, dimethylbis(fluoren-1-yl)silane, dimethylbis(tetrahydrofluoren-1-yl)silane, dimethylbis(2-methyl-4-phenylinden-1-yl)-silane, dimethylbis(2-methylinden-1-yl)silane, dimethyl(cyclopentadienyl)(fluoren-1-yl)silane, dimethyl(cyclopentadienyl)(octahydrofluoren-1-yl)silane, dimethyl(cyclopentadienyl)(tetrahydrofluoren-1-yl)silane, (1,1,2,2-tetramethy)-1,2-bis(cyclopentadienyl)disilane, (1,2-bis(cyclopentadienyl)ethane, and dimethyl(cyclopentadienyl)-1-(fluoren-1-yl)methane.
Preferred Xxe2x80x3 groups are selected from hydride, hydrocarbyl, silyl, germyl, halohydrocarbyl, halosilyl, silylhydrocarbyl and aminohydrocarbyl groups, or two Xxe2x80x3 groups together form a divalent derivative of a conjugated diene or else together they form a neutral, xcfx80-bonded, conjugated diene. Most preferred Xxe2x80x3 groups are C1-20 hydrocarbyl groups.
A further class of metal complexes utilized in the present invention corresponds to the preceding formula LplMXmXxe2x80x2nXxe2x80x3p, or a dimer thereof, wherein X is a divalent substituent of up to 50 non-hydrogen atoms that together with Lp forms a metallocycle with M.
Preferred divalent X substituents include groups containing up to 30 non-hydrogen atoms comprising at least one atom that is oxygen, sulfur, boron or a member of Group 14 of the Periodic Table of the Elements directly attached to the delocalized xcfx80-bonded group, and a different atom, selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, phosphorus, oxygen or sulfur that is covalently bonded to M.
A preferred class of such Group 4 metal coordination complexes used according to the present invention corresponds to the formula: 
wherein:
M is titanium or zirconium, preferably titanium in the +2, +3, or +4 formal oxidation state;
R3 in each occurrence independently is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydrocarbyl, silyl, germyl, cyano, halo and combinations thereof, said R3 having up to 20 non-hydrogen atoms, or adjacent R3 groups together form a divalent derivative (that is, a hydrocarbadiyl, siladiyl or germadiyl group) thereby forming a fused ring system,
each Xxe2x80x3 is a halo, hydrocarbyl, hydrocarbyloxy or silyl group, said group having up to 20 non-hydrogen atoms, or two Xxe2x80x3 groups together form a neutral C5-30 conjugated diene or a divalent derivative thereof;
Y is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR*xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94PR*xe2x80x94; and
Z is SiR*2, CR*2, SiR*2SiR2, CR*2CR*2, CR*xe2x95x90CR*, CR*2SiR*2, or GeR*2, wherein R* is as previously defined.
Illustrative Group 4 metal complexes that may be employed in the practice of the present invention include:
cyclopentadienyltitaniumtrimethyl,
cyclopentadienyltitaniumtriethyl,
cyclopentadienyltitaniumtriisopropyl,
cyclopentadienyltitaniumtriphenyl,
cyclopentadienyltitaniumtribenzyl,
cyclopentadienyttitanium-2,4-dimethylpentadienyl,
cyclopentadienyttitanium-2,4-dimethylpentadienylxe2x80xa2triethylphosphine,
cyclopentadienyttitanium-2,4-dimethylpentadienylxe2x80xa2trimethylphosphine,
cyclopentadienyltitaniumdimethylmethoxide,
cyclopentadienyltitaniumdimethylchloride,
pentamethylcyclopentadienyltitaniumtrimethyl,
indenyltitaniumtrimethyl,
indenyltitaniumtriethyl,
indenyltitaniumtripropyl,
indenyltitaniumtriphenyl,
tetrahydroindenyltitaniumtribenzyl,
pentamethylcyclopentadienyltitaniumtriisopropyl,
pentamethylcyclopentadienyltitaniumtribenzyl,
pentamethylcyclopentadienyltitaniumdimethylmethoxide,
pentamethylcyclopentadienyltitaniumdimethylchloride,
bis(xcex75-2,4-dimethylpentadienyl)titanium,
bis(xcex75-2,4-dimethylpentadienyl)titaniumxe2x80xa2trimethylphosphine,
bis(xcex75-2,4-dimethylpentadienyl)titaniumxe2x80xa2triethylphosphine,
octahydrofluorenyltitaniumtrimethyl,
tetrahydroindenyltitaniumtrimethyl,
tetrahydrofluorenyltitaniumtrimethyl,
(tert-butylamido)(1,1-dimethyl-2,3,4,9,10-xcex7-1,4,5,6,7,8-hexahydronaphthalenyl)dimethylsilanetitaniumdimethyl,
(tert-butylamido)(1,1,2,3-tetramethyl-2,3,4,9,10-xcex7-1,4,5,6,7,8-hexahydronaphthalenyl)dimethylsilanetitaniumdimethyl,
(tert-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl) dimethylsilanetitanium dibenzyl,
(tert-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dimethyl,
(tert-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)-1,2-ethanediyltitanium dimethyl,
(tert-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-indenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium dimethyl,
(tert-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilane titanium (III) 2-(dimethylamino)benzyl;
(tert-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (III) allyl,
(tert-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (III) 2,4-dimethylpentadienyl,
(tert-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (II) 1,4-diphenyl-1,3-butadiene,
(tert-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (II) 1,3-pentadiene,
(tert-butylamido)(2-methylindenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (II) 1,4-diphenyl-1,3-butadiene,
(tert-butylamido)(2-methylindenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (II) 2,4-hexadiene,
(tert-butylamido)(2-methylindenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (IV) 2,3-dimethyl-1,3-butadiene,
(tert-butylamido)(2-methylindenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (IV) isoprene,
(tert-butylamido)(2-methylindenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (IV) 1,3-butadiene,
(tert-butylamido)(2,3-dimethylindenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (IV) 2,3-dimethyl-1,3-butadiene,
(tert-butylamido)(2,3-dimethylindenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (IV) isoprene
(tert-butylamido)(2,3-dimethylindenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (IV) dimethyl
(tert-butylamido)(2,3-dimethylindenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (IV) dibenzyl
(tert-butylamido)(2,3-dimethylindenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (IV) 1,3-butadiene,
(tert-butylamido)(2,3-dimethylindenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (II) 1,3-pentadiene,
(tert-butylamido)(2,3-dimethylindenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (II) 1,4-diphenyl-1,3-butadiene,
(tert-butylamido)(2-methylindenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (II) 1,3-pentadiene,
(tert-butylamido)(2-methylindenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (IV) dimethyl,
(tert-butylamido)(2-methylindenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (IV) dibenzyl,
(tert-butylamido)(2-methyl-4-phenylindenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (II) 1,4-diphenyl-1,3-butadiene,
(tert-butylamido)(2-methyl-4-phenylindenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (II) 1,3-pentadiene,
(tert-butylamido)(2-methyl-4-phenylindenyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (II) 2,4-hexadiene,
(tert-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethyl-silanetitanium (IV) 1,3-butadiene,
(tert-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (IV) 2,3-dimethyl-1,3-butadiene,
(tert-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (IV) isoprene,
(tert-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethyl-silanetitanium (IV) 1,4-dibenzyl-1,3-butadiene,
(tert-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethylsilanetitanium (II) 2,4-hexadiene,
(tert-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)dimethyl-silanetitanium (II) 3-methyl-1,3-pentadiene,
(tert-butylamido)(2,4-dimethylpentadien-3-yl)dimethylsilanetitaniumdimethyl,
(tert-butylamido)(6,6-dimethylcyclohexadienyl)dimethylsilanetitaniumdimethyl,
(tert-butylamido)(1,1-dimethyl-2,3,4,9,10-xcex7-1,4,5,6,7,8-hexahydronaphthalen-4-yl)dimethylsilanetitaniumdimethyl,
(tert-butylamido)(1,1,2,3-tetramethyl-2,3,4,9,10-xcex7-1,4,5,6,7,8-hexahydronaphthalen-4-yl)dimethylsilanetitaniumdimethyl
(tert-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl methylphenylsilanetitanium (IV) dimethyl,
(tert-butylamido)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl methylphenylsilanetitanium (II) 1,4-diphenyl-1,3-butadiene,
1-(tert-butylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyltitanium (IV) dimethyl, and
1-(tert-butylamido)-2-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)ethanediyl-titanium (II) 1,4-diphenyl-1,3-butadiene.
Complexes containing two Lp groups including bridged complexes suitable for use in the present invention include:
bis(cyclopentadienyl)zirconiumdimethyl,
bis(cyclopentadienyl)zirconium dibenzyl,
bis(cyclopentadienyl)zirconium methyl benzyl,
bis(cyclopentadienyl)zirconium methyl phenyl,
bis(cyclopentadienyl)zirconiumdiphenyl,
bis(cyclopentadienyl)titanium-allyl,
bis(cyclopentadienyl)zirconiummethylmethoxide,
bis(cyclopentadienyl)zirconiummethylchloride,
bis(pentamethycyclopentadienyl)zirconiumdimethyl,
bis(pentamethytcyclopentadienyl)titaniumdimethyl,
bis(indenyl)zirconiumdimethyl,
indenylfluorenylzirconiumdimethyl,
bis(indenyl)zirconiummethyl(2-(dimethylamino)benzyl),
bis(indenyl)zirconiummethyltrimethylsilyl,
bis(tetrahydroindenyl)zirconiummethyltrimethylsilyl,
bis(pentamethylcyclopentadienyl)zirconiummethylbenzyl,
bis(pentamethylcyclopentadienyl)zirconiumdibenzyl,
bis(pentamethylcyclopentadienyl)zirconiummethylmethoxide,
bis(pentamethylcyclopentadienyl)zirconiummethylchloride,
bis(methylethylcyclopentadienyl)zirconiumdimethyl,
bis(butylcyclopentadienyl)zirconiumdibenzyl,
bis(t-butylcyclopentadienyl)zirconiumdimethyl,
bis(ethyltetramethylcyclopentadienyl)zirconiumdimethyl,
bis(methylpropylcyclopentadienyl)zirconiumdibenzyl,
bis(trimethylsilylcyclopentadienyl)zirconiumdibenzyl,
dimethylsilyl-bis(cyclopentadienyl)zirconiumdimethyl,
dimethylsilyl-bis(tetramethylcyclopentadienyl)titanium (III) allyl
dimethylsily-bis(t-butylcyclopentadienyl)zirconiumdichloride,
dimethylsilyl-bis(n-butylcyclopentadienyl)zirconiumdichloride,
(methylene-bis(tetramethylcyclopentadienyl)titanium(III) 2-(dimethylamino)benzyl,
(methylene-bis(n-butylcyclopentadienyl)titanium(III) 2-(dimethylamino)benzyl,
dimethylsilyl-bis(indenyl)zirconiumbenzylchloride,
dimethylsilyl-bis(2-methylindenyl)zirconiumdimethyl,
dimethylsilyl-bis(2-methyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconiumdimethyl,
dimethylsilyl-bis(2-methylindenyl)zirconium-1,4-diphenyl-1,3-butadiene,
dimethylsilyl-bis(2-methyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium (II) 1,4-diphenyl-1,3-butadiene,
dimethylsilylbis(tetrahydroindenyl)zirconium(II) 1,4-diphenyl-1,3-butadiene,
dimethylsilyl-bis(fluorenyl)zirconiummethylchloride,
dimethylsilyl-bis(tetrahydrofluorenyl)zirconium bis(trimethylsilyl),
(isopropylidene)(cyclopentadienyl)(fluorenyl)zirconiumdibenzyl, and
dimethylsilyl(tetramethylcyclopentadienyl)(fluorenyl)zirconium dimethyl.